Theodore's Courage Boost
by Chippy53263883
Summary: Theodore has a problem, Jeanette talks to him, Ellanor is waiting... You get the picture


theodore's courage boost

Theodore had woken up with the girl of his dreams, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and hers around his waist. Theodore and Ellanor had, had a wonderful night together, their sexual interactions were amazing and they went for, »what seemed like« forever. Last night was the best night of their lives so far, and it was also the first night that Theodore hadn't used a pussy for penetration, but that was just it, it was only penetration then cuddling and kissing. Ellanor had only just realized but there wasn't really any changes or new excitement in their sexual interactions and because of this Ellanor turned for advice.

When Theodore had woken up there was a note that read:

"To Theodore

I love you Theodore and last night was amazing but I felt really tired, and just a little bit sore, I hope you don't mind, but I went to say hello to my sisters and then go to bed

Love Ellanor"

When Ellanor opened the door to her room she saw Jeanette on her bed reading a magazine, Jeanette looked up from her magazine and looked at Ellanor, Jeanette instantly thought something was wrong, Jeanette asked what was wrong but Ellanor persisted not to tell her anything, but after 5 minutes of persistent arguing from Jeanette, Ellanor just gave in and decided to tell her.

"ok Jeanette I'll tell you, last night Theodore and I had sex downstairs on the lounge. We went for what felt like forever and I loved every minute, but I need someone to convince Theodore not to be afraid of what would happen if Dave caught us."

"well Ellie, that is a pretty frightening thought I think of that all the time l, and it worrys me but we're probably not alone I would assume that Brittany and Alvin are the same… then again it IS brittany and Alvin so maybe not."

At that moment Brittany came through the door looking cheery and thrusted.

"what are we talkin bout girls."

Jeanette and Ellanor looked at each other, Ellenors face Jeanette knew meant don't tell her but then her expression turned to remorse and they both decided that they would tell Brittany.

Jeanette started to explain " Look brit, last night Ellanor and theo had sex on the lounge, but Ellanor thinks that Theodore is too jittery near the end and we need someone to give him a…"courage boost" and we were thinkng that, that person could be you."

"sure I could give it a try, I think i could persuade him, I am a VERY persuasive person."

Ellanor with glee, yet a small bit of worry in her tone said "well ok Brittany if you really think it will work."

"It will I promise Ellie."

Late that afternoon, Ellanor went to go have a shower and Jeanette and Brittany were left reading Their magazines. Jeanette had reminded Brittany of what she promised Ellanor she'd do.

Brittany pleaded jeanette to speak to theo, using her persuasive tone and wording. Sadly Jeanette agreed and went downstairs to find Theodore, like she guessed theo was on the arm chair watching cartoons Jeanette approached and began to speak.

"Theo look Ellanor says that when you want to... Experiment that you become a little jitterish at the end."

"Well,I-I just don't want to be caught from what happened with Alvin and Brittany."Theodore said with a worried sort of a tone in his voice.

"But Theodore, what if Dave was out, what would you do then."

"Well I don't know..."

When suddenly, Dave called out

"ok I'll be out for a few hours I have to go and get some things from the shops, so I'll be a while."

After Theodore heard the car leave, he hugged Jeanette and thanked her for the encouragement then went upstairs and looked for Ellanor.

When Theodore went upstairs Jeanette stopped him and said she was in the shower, Theodore thanked her and ran upstairs to the bathroom. When he got to the door he heard the shower running water, he began to get excited he opened the door and looks at the shower curtain, he saw a silhouette, he new that figure ,to him nothing was more beautiful than anything else in the world. He prepared for his entrance, he jumped up and opened the curtain and what he saw almost made him explode into is pants, he saw Ellanor naked rubbing soap on her pussy and fingering herself with her eyes closed, Theodore crept up behind her and swung his arm around her waist and onto her hand with 2 of her fingers in her pussy he pushed the. All the way in. She swung back around and knocked him over.

"HOLY SHIT!" she exclaimed as she backhanded him across the face

While she was trying to calm down Theodore was talking not in an angry way. I mean he sorta knew that was his fault, he though he shoulda thought about that one first.

"Sorry Ellie, but I thought you'd know it was me."

"That's alright, I did but I wasn't scared and since I was masturbating you can sorta tell I was gonna hit you. But now that your here we might as well finish what I started."

After almost scaring her to death she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, she pulled him in close and began to kiss him, they sat there in the shower kissing until Theodore put his hand on the inside of her leg slowly making his way up to her cunt he began rubbing her clit and she moaned as they kissed the water not helping they didn't mind though, Theodore felt his meat hardening as it pushed through I between Ellanor's legs. She started to blush and blinked rapidly in a quick girly fashion while giggling.

"Theodore I think I'm ready for you." Ellanor said with a tone of sexuality and lust in her voice. Theodore smiled and thought that they should go back to the girls room.

So they turned off the shower, dried off and quickly ran back to the girls room. They looked inside to make sure no-one was there, the coast was clear so they went in Ellanor dropped her towel and jumped on her bed and asked Theodore to come up onto her bed, Theodore dropped his towel too and jumped on the bed, Ellanor reached into the draw and pulled out a tube labeled 4 seasons, Ellanor handed this too him and Theodore asked what it was, Ellanor explained that it was lube and he had to put it on his penis for tailhole penetration without her having to suck his dick, he applied the lube and lined up with her tailhole,she looked back and gave a smile of approval.

Theodore slowly pushed in and as he did her wall cavity's opened up and re-tightened around his meat. Ellanor moaned as Theodore gained speed and force, ramming his cock into her tight asshole, thrusting inward and outward, forcing his length into her tailhole.

"Oh Theodore! Oh I'm CCCCCUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIIIII NNNNNNGGGGGG!"

At that exact moment they both orgasmed Ellanor dropped as Theodore shot his firey, hot seed into her tight ass.

Ellanor rolled over and opened her legs wide and said in a seductive and sexual tone.

"Theo take me, I need you inside of me."

"well, ok if that's what you really do want, then I will."

Theodore said with a sound of joy in his voice.

She knew he was as pleased to hear that as she was to say it.

Theo moved in close and aligned his penis with her cunt.

"Ready Ellie."

"Yes Theodore take me."

"Your the most beautiful munk ever and I love you and do know why."

"No, why Theodore."

"because you love me, and I'm gonna do this now because you want me to and I love you."

At that point Ellanor was just waiting for his dick to push in.

Theodore pushed his meat in slowly, her pussy became really wet really fast, she actually thought she was going to cum straight away, she didn't though, she controlled herself and stopped herself so Theodore could keep going. Theodore was loving the fact that Jeanette talked to him earlier on, it gave him the confidence to not be scared and with Dave being out it made it all the more fun, Theodore hadnt given up yet and wasn't gonna start now.

She was waitin for what happened next theo slid his giant meat into her tight slit it had felt good to have the whole variety instead of one and then worrying about being caught and giving Ellanor was loving this just as much as he was. They moaned together as theo thrusted his cock into her pussy when suddenly...

They looked over at the slowly opening door, as it opened they hoped no one was there but to no surprise there was Jeanette and Simon were standing in the doorway shocked at what they saw, and for Ellie and theo all they felt was embarrassment.

As Theo and Ellie began to get up Jeanette spoke.

"Hey Theo, Ellie can we stay here aswell the boys room was already taken."

Theodore looked at Ellanor knowing what they meant by TAKEN.

They shrugged and said why not, Theo and Ellie watched Jeanette and Simon as they prepared to begin. Simon began taking his clothes off, by that point Theo and Ellie decided to proceed with their interactions and pleasuring fun.

Since Theo and Ellie been interrupted they decided to start something new, they thought the same thoughts being, they may not have reached their climax, but to them nothing else mattered but being this much in the passion state of love that they were in right now. Just before they started up their engulfment of each others sex organs. They enjoyed this more than anything mostly cause, for the first time Theodore wanted to keep going, no holding back, no stops and no regret or fear of being caught, actually Ellanor had never in her life seen him this courageous. But, she had never cared about him as much as she does now for making her a unstoppable sex slave. She didn't quite understand why she felt so much respect for him for THAT reason if anything she thought it was sort of stupid, but right now she didn't care.

As Ellanor began to lustfully talk to Theodore she sounded like she had changed aswell, instead of her innocent and inquisitive tone she was like a dirty sex machine, well that's what Theodore saw but he still loved her for whatever she was like no matter what they went through he would always love her more and more every day.

"Hey, Theo, I think I wanna suck on the love machine that has been pleasuring me for so long again."

He was surprised from the words, especially since they were coming out of his so sweet and innocent girlfriends mouth.

"Sur... Ooooohhhhhkkkkkk."

Struggling to breathe and hold his emotions in, Ellanor had cut him off and just started she repositioned herself so that she was facing away from him. He took this as a chance to rise to the occasion by rising of his back and playing with her sex, this happening by him beginning to rim his beautiful, plump girlfriends tight pre-tight tail hole.

She controlled his dick as if it were hers, and technically for all he cared she could own him forever. He had never in his life felt better than the moment she was sharing with his girlfriend. He thought he owed his life to Jeanette, Theodore quickly looked over to her and just in time she looked back with a reasonably confused look on her face, he looked over and mouthed thank you to the purple-clad chipette. She just gave a reassuring smile and nodded in positive assurance.

When theo had looked back down Ellanor was still pleasuring him in ways he could only dream of, thing was that he was experiencing it first hand, right now and it was over 1,000,000 times better than ever.

From Ellanor's perspective on this she didn't want it to end either it just felt so good and didn't think it was possible that they would get another chance to have this much fun in a long time, but they were wrong and very glad to be.

Soon after about 10 minutes Ellanor let to and pulled up from Theodore, he was disappointed that he had to stop rimming her, but when she got up before Theodore could complain she almost instantly sat down and straddled him to the bed, unable to move he went with it, she was lustfully running her hands up to his shoulder and back down to his plump round belly. This having aroused him more, his erection poked her in the back.

"Oh Theodore, looks like someone is getting a bit turned on again.

Theodore wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy following the curves of her hips with his hands. they began to keep re-positioning themselves, trying to find what they should do next but instead they decided to return to the basics knowing Dave would be home soon, they waited for Jeanette and Simon to finish when they turned to watch and wait to be able to ask them a good idea on what to do next. Jeanette was laying back with Simon's full length inserted in her mouth. She closed her eyes and went limp as did Simon when he pushed his head and leaned back, thrusting even further into Jeanette's mouth. They began to clean themselves off, but before they could leave the room Theodore and Ellanor stopped them asking them for something interesting they could try next, but sadly all Jeanette and Simon could think of was fellatio. Knowing they had not much time left they decided to go with it.

10 MINUTES LATER

Ellanor opened her mouth eagerly waiting for Theodore to re-insert his meat into her mouth, he began to thrust while she frantically sucked waiting to climax together. Theodore inserted his full length in as far as he could and leaned back climaxing and sending his fiery seed rushing down her throat, they could only hold this position for about 10 seconds before collapsing on top of each other trying to gather enough strength to get up, but instead of getting up they just rolled over and cuddled each other knowing that they wouldn't get another shot at this in a long time.

"Ellanor, I love you."

"I love you too Theo, forever and always for the end of life."

Theo and Ellie, laid there for as long as they could, when they heard Daves car pull into the garage, they frantically ran around getting their clothes back on as fast as possible, but by the end of their tidying they crashed on Ellanors bed. Pulling each other into a passionate kiss, their tongues were slowly searching every cavity in each others mouth slowly tongue wrestling with each other.  
Sadly though they both ended up falling asleep, but in each others arms dreaming about their time together and hoping it wont be too long till it can happen again


End file.
